Run of the Litters
It Started with Charlie Brown cleaning the litter away. Transcript * Brown is in a park full of litter * Charlie Brown: Litter? up can Looks like someone missed the trash basket, huh, Mr. Candy Wrapper? laughs Good Grief. notices another piece of trash next to him. He gasps and he picks up the trash I've never seen such an epidemic! Well, at least it's all over now. trash are around him and he picks them up quickly. He breathes, exhausted. He finally snaps Where is all this litter coming from?! Brown notices Nutty on a bench eating food and making litter Not on my watch. up to the bench Sir, I will have you know it's against the law to litter. * Nutty: Heh, what're you gonna do, call the police? * Charlie Brown: No. I have to clean up the entire park and recycle into something new. * Later after all the litter is cleared... * comes up to two pinatas as they were hanging on a ceiling and Nutty said: * Nutty: 'Would you close your eyes, I have a surprise for you. ''shoots both pinatas, killing them. * 'Toothy: '''Hey Nutty, here’s your Lollipop. Take it! ''takes Toothy's Lollipop and bites it * a room full of treats * '''Sally: ''a Robe with a pope hat But, one more thing. ''the Robe off, revealing her bikini There. Now it's art. Well, what do you think, Linus? Just take it all in for a moment. Let it soak in. screams with frustration and goes crazy, kicks a Snoopy Doll, eating a part of a chicken bone, he takes paint, splashes it onto a wall, kicks a soccer ball, destroys the vase and destroys the other pinatas ''It looks like the excitement of my artistic triumph is too much for Linus. Oh, well... ''Voice swings on a vine and lands on a mushroom platform ''Bikini Sally summon animal friends. ''Roars, Woodstock makes bird calls, Marty Blows a raspberry, Snoopy makes dolphin noises and seal noises * Linus: '''Stop the nonsense Because You're not a Jungle Girl. * '''Sally: You're right Linus. I'm not a jungle girl. I'm a box of army supplies. off a cliff Bringing relief to the hungry troops! out her parachute and floats down to the ground. We see Linus watching from a safe distance Landing just in time for the bullfight! waves the blanket in front of Brutus Toro, toro! Toro, toro! Toro, toro... Brutus across with his foot * Big Bird: 'Hey, ole! Now for some impressions. A guy with a mustache. ''on a Captain Hook Style Mustache Look at me, I'm a guy with a mustache. A pirate with an eye patch. the eye patch over one eye Arrgh, I'm a pirate. A regular guy with an eye patch. the eye patch over one eye Arrgh, I am not a pirate. * '''Linus: ''Up ''OKAY, I HAD ENOUGH! * Big Bird: '''Maybe I'll have a Double Decker Deluxe and a double chili chess checker. * '''Linus: No, you won't! I can't hang out here all night! I've got a life. * Big Bird: Well fine, if you don't want my money! Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:Happy Tree Friends